La Ciudad De La Niebla
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: Los Titanes llevan mucho tiempo peleando sin descanso y necesitan un respiro. Unas vacaciones no serian mala idea. Todo parece ir bien hasta que un suceso preocupante arruina el viaje. Mi 2 º Fic, no es muy bueno n.nU lo siento.
1. Vacaciones

**La Ciudad de la Niebla**

**Capitulo 1-Vacaciones**

* * *

_No es mi mejor fic, para nada...De todos modos es el segundo y aunque sean malos seguiré escribiendo para mejorar ^^. Quería agradecer a las personas que lo lean que soporten algo tan pésimo como esto xD. Intentaré que tenga suspense, misterio, intriga y cambios inesperados y que sea más largo que el primero. (Siendo sincera, incluso el 1º me resultó mejor que este. xD) Espero que sea del agrado de todos y que me dejen Reviews para saber donde puedo mejorar y que aporten ideas para ayudarme un poco, si no es molestia. n.n_

* * *

En Jump City brillaba el Sol y todo estaba en orden. Tras patearle el culo a Plasma una vez más, no sin dificultades, los cinco titans caminaban por la ciudad. Se dirigían a la torre T y luego tenían planeado ir a la pizzería.

-Ojala no vuelva a salir de la cárcel esa maldita masa viscosa y apestosa.-Se quejaba Cyborg, dejando mientras caminaba hacia la ducha, un rastro de moco morado y asqueroso.

Cada uno se dirigió a su baño para quitarse esa horrible (porque es horrible xD) cosa del cuerpo.

-He recuperado mi agradable y seductor aroma-dijo Chico Bestia, entrando en la sala de estar cuando los demás ya se hallaban allí mucho antes que él. Dirigió una mirada pícara a Raven (como la del episodio del Rey Marioneta, para aclarar xD)

-¿Me has robado el champú?-Bromeó Cyborg y Chico Bestia frunció el ceño, enrojeciendo.

Todas rieron la broma y Chico Bestia decidió dejarlo pasar, como si no le importara. Eso fue hasta que vio que a Raven también se le escapaba una débil risa. Le molestó que le hicieran más gracia las bromas de Cyborg y sobre todo una en la que lo dejaba en ridículo.

-Dije "agradable y seductor aroma", no apestoso aceite de motor.

(Que lástima Chico Bestia xD….!!CYBORG NO TIENE PELO!!)

Nadie rió. Se sintió peor, pero Cyborg cambió de tema, dándose cuenta de que había ofendido de verdad a Bestita.

Salieron camino a la pizzería y pasaron un rato agradable. Hacía mucho que no se tomaban un descanso y les hacía mucha falta.

-Cómo me gustaría que fuéramos de vacaciones-Comentó Chico Bestia-A la playa a tomar el sol y hacer surf, o a la montaña a esquiar-se puso unas gafas de sol (Dios sabrá de donde salieron) y se puso los brazos en la cabeza, como si estuviera tumbado en una hamaca.-Y ligar con un montón de chicas guapas, que me adoren y…

(Por favor!! No me digan que no es realmente sexy? xD)

-Chico Bestia…

-…Y que vengan a mi habitación por la noche y…-Seguía sin hacer caso, absorto en sus pensamientos de ensueño.

(Alguien está celosa…Y, por algún motivo….Creo que soy yo… 6//6)

-¡Chico Bestia!-Lo llamó Raven, enfadada, para que le hiciera caso a Robin.

Chico Bestia se incorporó y se levantó las gafas de los ojos asustado. Miró a Robin a modo de disculpa.

-¿Decías?

-Decía…-le lanzó una breve mirada asesina- que, para venir de ti, es muy buena idea.

-Gracias! Descuida! No me sentiré ofendido!-Dijo sarcástico.

-Veré si puedo conseguir que alguien nos sustituya y saldremos un par de semanas de vacaciones. No nos vendría mal descansar un poco.

-Llevamos en esto más que los demás titans y nunca hemos ido de vacaciones-Apuntó Cyborg.

-Y también trabajamos en la ciudad más grande. Tenemos más trabajo.-Concluyó Robin. Decidiéndose, por fin-Haré todo lo posible por que vayamos de vacaciones.

Se levantaron de la mesa, pagaron las pizzas y volvieron a la torre, esperando poder contactar con alguien que ocupara su puesto y poder tomarse un descanso.

(Los pobres necesitan descansar también. No creen?? xD Debe ser muy duro llevarse mil golpes, no parar durante años y no poder descansar.)

* * *

**_Espero que lo poco que hay les haya gustado. Mi primer fic quise que fuera rápido para no impacientar a la gente y publiqué un capi por día, pero aqui me siento menos inspirada xD Haré lo posible por no tardar demasiado. También quise sorprender a al gente, pero sin éxito, puesto que nadie me dijo nada cuando lo terminé. Espero tener mejores resultados en este y complacer a todo el mundo._**

**_GRACIAS!_**


	2. Accidentados

**La Ciudad De La Niebla**

**Accidentados**

**

* * *

**

Una vez en la torre los titans intentaron dar con los titans este. Una vez establecida la conexión comentaron su idea a los demás.

-Parece buena idea…-Comenzó Abeja.

Los titans sonrieron pensando: "!Nos vamos de vacaciones!"

-Pero no podemos dejar nuestra ciudad sin protección.-Terminó Aqualad.

Los titans pusieron cara de decepción.

-Lo sentimos-Añadió Speedy-. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que le pase algo a la gente.

-Y tendríamos que buscar a alguien que nos sustituyese a nosotros.

Abeja, Aqualad y Speedy se disculparon con los titans por no poder ayudarles y cortaron la transmisión.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Preguntó decaído Chico Bestia, que había perdido todas sus esperanzas de ir de viaje.

-¡Tengo una idea!-Saltó Starfire, esperanzando de nuevo a Chico Bestia y animando al equipo.

-¡Cuenta!-La animó Cyborg, prestándole toda su atención.

-Los titans Este tienen una ciudad que proteger, pero los titans honorarios no. Podríamos llamar a cinco de nuestros amigos y solicitar su ayuda.

Los demás la miraron serios un momento y la sonrisa de Star desapareció de su rostro, creyendo haber dicho algo sin sentido.

-¡Esa idea es genial!-Gritó Robin, sonriendo a Star.

La chica volvió a sonreír. Aquellas palabras la animaron de nuevo, y sobre todo viniendo del líder.

Robin localizó a HotSpot, Argent, Jericho, Kid Flash y Jinx. Los cinco accedieron a sustituirles un tiempo. Corrieron a hacer las maletas para salir a al mañana siguiente.

Sonó el despertador de los cinco titans y se levantaron. A algunos les costó más que a otros, pero bueno…

(Si! Me refiero a Chico Bestia! xD)

-Ya nos íbamos sin ti-Le reprochó Cyborg, con el coche ya en marcha.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Chico Bestia.

Subió al coche y se fueron. Eran las seis de la mañana. A las siete los otros titans deberían haber llegado ya a al torre. Robin, que iba delante con Cyborg, le daba conversación para que no se durmiese conduciendo. Detrás, Chico Bestia se frotaba los ojos repetidamente. Se le cerraban constantemente pero no quería dormirse y no enterarse de lo que pasaba durante el trayecto. Star miraba por la ventana el mar, tranquilo y con tonos azules y violetas, reflejaba las pocas estrellas que quedaban. Raven estaba concentrada en la portada de un libro que recientemente había comprado y que no había empezado a leer.

Robin se estaba empezando a dormir y Cyborg no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba durmiendo. Star, pegada al cristal, cerraba los ojos despacio.

-Como sé que te estás durmiendo…-La voz de Chico Bestia sonó muy cerca del oído de Raven.

Esta le dio una bofetada y el chico se calló. Cyborg casi se salió del carril, Robin abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta y Star gritó.

-¡No vuelvas a gritarme al oído!

Raven estaba distraída y oír la voz de Chico Bestia gritándole de repente la asustó y tuvo un auto-reflejo. De pronto se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Estaba nerviosa. Oír la voz de Chico Bestia gritándole la había enfadado de verdad y podría haber provocado un accidente, pero oírla tan cerca de su oído era…No sabía como describirlo. Casi había notado sus labios rozando su piel y su aliento muy cerca. Miró a otro lado para disimular su sonrojo. Era algo que nunca había imaginado… ¿O si?

-Chico Bestia, lo siento. No he podido controlarme.-Se disculpó ella. Al darse la vuelta vio que él había dejado de mirarla cuando se había pasado la mayor parte del trayecto haciéndolo.

-No me hables.-Dijo secamente él.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento. Sabes como soy. Podrías haber hecho que provocara un accidente y me asustaste de verdad.-Se excusó ella, pero sabía que lo que le había hecho no tenía excusa.

Él siguió sin mirarla y solo le dijo una cosa:

-Puesto que te molesto tanto, para evitar malos tragos, no te dirigiré la palabra más de lo necesario.

No sabía porqué pero aquello le molestó. Ni siquiera sabía si era el comportamiento infantil del chico o por saber que no le hablaría. No debía molestarse por eso. Chico Bestia la dejaría por fin en paz. No volvería a oírlo… ¿nunca más? Él no especificó el tiempo que estaría sin hablarle. ¿Y si no volvía a hablarle? ¿Y si no volvía a oír su voz dirigiéndose a ella y únicamente a ella?

-¡Mirar el amanecer!-Gritó Starfire.

Ella y Chico Bestia miraron hacia la ventana de Raven. Antes de desviar la mirada Chico Bestia miró a Raven a los ojos con una mirada no muy típica en él. Raven se sintió dolida. Siempre le había gustado que él la mirase porque lo hacía con dulzura. Miró a su ventana y vio un amanecer precioso. El mismo que había deseado mirar al lado de Chico Bestia después de que él le declarase su amor. Pero eso eran solo sueños…

-Cyborg, ¿podemos parar a desayunar? Cyborg… ¡CYBORG!-Gritó Chico Bestia, espantado.

Cyborg abrió los ojos. Se había dormido e iban directos a un acantilado. Todos gritaron. El coche descendió en picado.

-¡SALTAD!-Ordenó Robin

Pero uno de los cinturones se resistió a dejar saltar a un titan.

* * *

Bueeeeno...Aqui dejo otro de mis pésimos capis xD Lo dejé durante mucho tiempo porque no encontré el momento de publicarlo xD Dejo el misterio para que sigais leyendo (Eso no se hace xD) y espero que me dejeis reviews, que me animan mucho ^^. No sé porque sale todo en negrita ni así de raro, pero no puedo arreglarlo xD. Lo siento, jajaja.


	3. Salvada

**SALVADA**

Y aqui...!!!! La continuación de otro fic más que pésimo!!! Ni siquiera sé como va a acabar...Solo sé que se me ocurrió un día que volvía del instituto a casa y había niebla ¬¬...Espero que lo disfruten y POR FAVOR

manden reviews ^^ xD

* * *

Uno de los cinturones de seguridad se había atascado y no quería dejar a Raven salir del coche. Aquello acabaría en tragedia.

-¡¡RAVEN!!- Gritó Chico Bestia. Aunque lo hizo de nuevo en su oído está vez se alegró de saber que lo tenía cerca.

El chico, ya liberado y preparado para saltar, retrocedió para ayudarla. Puso sus manos en el cinturón y tiró con fuerza para liberarla. Raven se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y sentía que perdía el control.

-Resiste…-Le repetía él sin cesar.

-No…puedo…

Todo se descontroló. El coche de Cyborg vibró y Chico Bestia, de un bote, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el techo del auto. Raven intentó recuperarse. Chico Bestia, desesperado, la abrazó con fuerza intentando protegerla de cualquier golpe. Sentir los brazos de Chico Bestia cuidándola le proporcionó la seguridad que le faltaba. Recuperando el control sobre sí misma, Raven creó un escudo protector en torno a los dos, que permanecieron abrazados.

Robin, aterrizando en el suelo después de saltar, gritó:

-¿Y Raven y Chico Bestia?

-Raven no pudo liberarse y Chico Bestia no saltó para ayudarla-Le informó Star.

Los tres titans corrieron en dirección al destrozado coche de Cyborg. Starfire le dio la vuelta y lo colocó en su posición original. Cyborg abrió una puerta trasera y Robin miró dentro.

-¿Estáis…bien?- Preguntó extrañado el chico maravilla al ver la escena.

Chico Bestia estaba rodeando la cintura de Raven con sus brazos y la miraba a los ojos con las mejillas incendiadas. Raven le devolvía la mirada y el abrazo. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del chico verde, también sonrojada.

-Ha…ha salido…-Comentó el chico, mostrándole el cinturón, desprendido, por fin.

-Si…

-¿Estáis bien?-Volvió a preguntar Robin, subiendo el tono de voz para llamar su atención.

Los dos voltearon a mirar al líder, aun sin soltarse.

-Si-Respondieron al unísono.

Chico Bestia volvió a mirar a Raven. Esta vez sonrió y se sonrojó menos que antes. Raven le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

Salieron del coche y recogieron las maletas, que habían salido despedidas a 50 metros de donde ellos se encontraban. Cyborg llamó a un taller para que reparasen el coche y se negó a moverse del lugar hasta que alguien estuviese con su coche.

-Vale, nos quedamos. Pero tendremos que ir andando cuando se hayan llevado el coche.

-¿Y cuanto falta para llegar?-Preguntó Star.

-No lo sé. Seguramente mucho.-Respondió Cyborg.

Raven se hallaba sentada en una roca, cercana a la orilla del mar. Se sostenía la cabeza entre las manos.

-Hola-Dijo con suavidad Chico Bestia.-¿Estás bien?-Y se sentó junto a ella.

-Si, solo estoy mareada. Por lo de antes y eso…-No sonaba muy convincente.

-Oye…Lo que te dije antes…Lo siento. No quería ser tan brusco…

-Yo también lo siento, pero me asustaste mucho…

No hacía falta decir más. Chico Bestia sabía que ella tenía motivos para enfadarse y no se lo podía reprochar. Ella valoraba el gesto de Chico Bestia por haberla salvado, ya no podía enfadarse con él.

-¿Amigos?-Preguntó él, sonriendo pero inseguro al mismo tiempo.

-Amigos.-Ella también sonrió.

Entonces se desplomó.

* * *

Bueeeeno....xD Es malo, eeh?? xD Os pillé!! Sabía que lo pensabais xD. Bueno, esto es lo que hay, gasté mi imaginación cuando era paqueña para fabricar mis propios juguetes y ya no me queda xD Además, es lo mejor que sé hacer, aunque en clase se me da bastante mejor, la verdad...xD Será que aquí lo lee la gente (que ni siquiera manda reviews ¬¬ xD) y en clase no, porque no les importo ^^ xD. Espero que os haya gustado...O al menos, servido para: _Reiros, vomitar, escupir, enfadaros o perder el tiempo._ Gracias! ^^ xD Bye!


	4. Destino

**DESTINO**

Gracias por pensar tonterias como que esto que escribo está bien y eso xDD No, ahora en serio... Quería agradecer a Esperanza que siempre me anime a seguir escribiendo y a Bro-Chan que se interese por mis fics. A los demás que lo soporteis, pero sobretodo a ellas dos, que siempre me mandadn reviews xD. Aqui continuo esto que sigo pensando que no vale la pena aunque Angel de la noche me mate por decir eso xD.

**

* * *

**

Raven abrió los ojos y, aunque veía borroso, visualizó la habitación de un hospital.

-Hola, ¿estás mejor?-Preguntó la voz de Chico Bestia.

-Mmm…Si, un poco…-Contestó ella, con la voz cansada y los ojos aun entrecerrados.

-Bien…ya pensé que te había… habíamos perdido-corrigió él, sonriendo.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y los demás?

-Hicimos turnos para quedarnos contigo. Supongo que estarán comiendo o algo…

-¿Y este hospital?

-Caminamos un tiempo hasta que lo encontramos y decidimos que debían mirarte especialistas, por si tenías algo grave. Según ellos es un desmayo normal. Seguramente por el calor o por el susto…

-¿Cargasteis conmigo todo el tiempo?

-¡No fuiste una carga! No podías hacer nada… ¿Y sabes lo mejor? El hospital está justo en el lugar al que veníamos de vacaciones.

-¿De verdad hemos llegado?

-Parecía imposible, pero sí… Cuando te recuperes podrás venir al hotel y veremos la ciudad y haremos un montón de cosas

-Veo que ya habéis hecho planes…Y son los que seguro que ha dicho Star y Robin aceptó como un tonto.

-En realidad…Se me acaba de ocurrir todo eso…No tenemos planes…Por lo menos yo me negué hasta que tu estuvieras.

Ella vio como él se sonrojaba un poco y sonrió. Entraron los demás por la puerta y Chico Bestia recuperó su tono verde de siempre.

-No nos has avisado ni nada… ¿Qué la querías para ti solo o algo?-Dijo Cyborg, a modo de broma.

Chico Bestia no volvió a sonrojarse, si no que se convirtió en la señal de stop mejor pintada de la historia.

Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre los planes que iban a hacer realmente en sus dos semanas sabáticas.

Una hora o dos más tarde una enfermera le dio el alta a Raven y la acompañaron al hotel.

Le indicaron cual era su habitación. Star, que dormía a la izquierda, iría a visitarla siempre. Y Chico Bestia, que dormía a la derecha, no iría a visitarla como Star, por desagracia.

* * *

Bueno, esto, por desgracia, es lo que hay xD. Que mania con las desgracias, no? xDD Bueno, te dije que me matarias, Espe..."Ains" xD. Pues hay poco que decir. Solo que, por si no contesté antes a esta pregunta: _Las vacaciones en Tokyo no valen porque,, por más que Chico Bestia dijese eso, Robin insistió en que no eran vacaciones xD._ Aunque casi nunca hago caso de lo que dice Robin, solo lo que dice CB vale *-* Valeee...Locura! xD Bye.


	5. La Playa

**La Playa**

Yaaaa lo sé!! Suena a La Oreja de Van Gogh...xD. Pues no!! No es un Capi-Song!! xD(Aunque podría hacer uno...) Aqui dejo este "maravilloso" quinto capitulo!! (Lo de maravilloso es ironía xD) No es muy bueno, eso ya lo he dicho muchas veces, pero hoy diré algo positivo...¬u¬ y es que, a mi parecer, es el MÁS intrigante.¡SI! ¡LO QUE TODOS ESPERAIS ESTÁ AQUI!! (Y al principio del que continue el fic xD) Muajajajaja....Que malvada puedo llegar a ser xD. Espero que os guste MUCHO! xD**

* * *

**

La tarde siguiente al alta de Raven los titans volvieron a salir. Raven rezó para que no fuese un desastre la excursión. La noche anterior habían bajado a conocer un pueblo cercano y la cosa no salió muy bien. Después de ver varios

monumentos en plazas y cosas por el estilo, y de que Chico Bestia y Starfire obligasen a Raven a hacerse al menos una foto con ellos, fueron a cenar a un restaurante de comidas típicas de la zona. El restaurante tenía una mitad con

forma de barco que daba al mar. Cyborg decidió hacer una foto de todo el mar con la ciudad reflejada y se acercó a la barandilla. Era demasiado baja y Cyborg, en un intento de conseguir mejor visibilidad cayó al agua. Lo sacaron y se

sentó a la mesa, negándose a seguir intentándolo después de tres baños. Robin fue un momento al baño y dejó a Star que pidiese. Cuando volvió y vio la cara de los demás supo que Star había pedido algo extraño. Miró el plato y

encontró los restos de un pescado y cabezas de gambas. Pidieron de nuevo y el hombre aseguró que deberían pagar el primer pedido. Pidieron el menú y de primero sirvieron una sopa de marisco típica del pueblo, excepto a Chico Bestia,

que pidió un sándwich vegetal. Robin, en un intento de atraer la atención del camarero volcó su cuenco sobre el mantel y sus pantalones, provocando que saliese corriendo al baño y resbalando por el suelo cubierto de sopa. Volvió,

avergonzado, para tomar el segundo plato. Una vez casi terminado eligieron a Bestita como imparcial (ya que él comía otra cosa) y, en un alarde de altruismo y un intento de llamar su atención, decidió que el último langostino de la

bandeja fuese para Raven. Ella insistió en que le daba igual, que no tenía más hambre y que Cyborg lo miraba con cara de pena, que se lo diese a él. Chico Bestia dijo que la había elegido a ella y al cogerlo para ponerlo en el plato de la

chica s ele resbaló de la mano y provocó que un camarero resbalase y que dejase caer sobre ambos un whisky, un ron-cola y una Fanta de naranja. Poco después fueron a casa con Robin oliendo a pescado, Cyborg oliendo a agua

salada, Chico Bestia y Raven con olor a botellón y Starfire bebiendo mostaza mientras la gente la miraba.

-¡Raven! Nos vamos ya.-Dijo Star al otro lado de la puerta.-¿Estás lista?

-Si-afirmó Raven y salió de la habitación.

-Hoy solo vamos a ver el pueblo. No iremos a cenar a ningún lado.-Recalcó Robin, que acaba de discutir con Chico Bestia, que quería salir de nuevo porque se lo había pasado bien la noche pasada.

Cyborg llevaba la cámara consigo, dispuesto a hacer fotos lejos del agua.

-Tengo entendido que por estas fechas están en fiestas por el pueblo al que vamos hoy. Seguramente habrá luces y puestos con un olor delicioso-Contó Cyborg.

Caminaron hacia la parada de autobús y de allí fueron al pueblo que visitaban ese día. Iba oscureciendo y muchas luces de colores se iban encendiendo en torno a varias casetas con música, juegos y comida.

-¡Mirad que cosas!-Gritaba Cyborg cada vez que veía algo que llamaba su atención y obligaba a los demás a correr detrás de él, que hacia fotos de todo.

-¡Oh! Mira que peluche más mono, Robin-Comentó Star, que se aburría y miraba los puestos, hasta que vio uno que le gustó y arrastró a Robin junto a ella.-Como me gustaría tenerlo…-Comentó, mirando de reojo a Robin.

Robin miró el peluche del perro gigante y, resoplando, sacó varias monedas de su bolsillo y empezó a pescar patitos, de entre los cuales solo uno llevaba la pegatina roja que le haría conseguir el perro.

-¡Y eso!- Cyborg corrió tras una manada de japoneses que hacían fotos como locos a un hombre que hacía de estatua y cambia de posición cuando echaban una moneda en su sombrero.

-Van a confundirlo con un chino que se quemó en la playa-Dijo Chico Bestia, cabizbajo y siguiendo al "fotomatón-humano", como había empezado a apodarlo.

Raven se quedó atrás, mirando a Chico Bestia y Cyborg. Giró la cabeza y vio a Robin despeinado, jugando por séptima vez a los patitos, mientras Star lo animaba y le agradecía mucho su interés.

-Esto es muy aburrido.-Caminó hacía el lado contrario a Cyborg y Bestita y bajó a la playa para verla de cerca por la noche.

Cyborg ya se había movido y estaba fotografiando a un hombre que tocaba el violín, la guitarra y el piano al mismo tiempo mientras cantaba una bella canción de amor.

-Bonita canción…-Comentó Chico Bestia-¿Verdad, Raven?-Y al voltear para mirarla la vio perderse entre la multitud en dirección a la costa. Pensó que se había aburrido de caminar junto a él y bajó la mirada.

Raven contempló durante varios minutos la orilla. Vio como las olas rompían y traían caracolas de mar, conchas y espuma. Se sentó en la arena. Miró a lo lejos y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola en la playa. Mejor para ella…Se relajaría escuchando el mar. Recordó haber visto algo parecido en una película con Star. Solo que la chica estaba con un chico, se daban la mano, se miraban…se amaban. No le extrañaba, la protagonista era bastante guapa, pero ella no. Era fría, paliducha y nadie la iba a querer…

_"¿Desde cuando te preocupa eso, Raven?"-_Se preguntó.-_"Tu no estás hecha para el amor, aunque lo sientas y envidies a quienes pueden tenerlo…"_

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?-Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, como de costumbre…

-Me cansé de estar de pie y vine a sentarme... ¿No puedo?

-Claro que si, pero pensé que estabas pasándolo bien.-Comentó Chico Bestia, sentándose a su lado.

-Cada uno hacía lo que le apetecía y esto es lo que me apetecía a mí hacer.

-Tu si que sabes lo que son vacaciones y el significado de la palabra relajarse.

-Si…-Dijo ella, dejando ahí la conversación y mirando al horizonte.

Chico Bestia la imitó, pero no pudo callarse mucho tiempo y la miró otra vez.

-Oye…-ella se volvió-Si te molesto…me voy.

-Aunque te suene extraño, no me molestas…-Dijo, sonriéndole una vez más.

Él también sonrió.

Pasó bastante tiempo sin que hablasen, escuchando el sonido del agua. Chico Bestia, disimuladamente, se había acercado a Raven. Casi la oía respirar. De manera inconsciente, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Chico Bestia, que pareció no notar el gesto, aunque tampoco le hubiese molestado.

_"¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Raven?!"-_Se preguntó ella, reaccionando.

_"¡¿Qué está haciendo Raven?!"-_Se dijo Chico Bestia, sonrojándose.

-Lo siento-Dijeron al tiempo, mirándose a los ojos.

-No debí hacerlo-Dijo ella.

-No me molestaba, en absoluto.

-Ah, ¿no?

-N-no…

Se miraron unos segundos más. Chico Bestia inclinó la cabeza, desviando su mirada hacia los labios de Raven. Ella se acercó un poco más a él y entreabrió los labios.

Una espesa niebla empezó a rodearlos. Si casi no se les veía sería mejor para ellos... Evitarian los fotos de Cyborg y el comentario: _"Parece que se esten comiendo el uno al otro". _Chico Bestia entornó los ojos, desviando de nuevo la mirada

a los ojos de Raven. Ella los cerró completamente, esperando sentir los labios de él pegados a los suyos. Chico Bestia le puso una mano en un brazo, preparado para abrazarla fuerte y estrecharla contra él cuando la besase por fin y

sintiera mil mariposas volando dentro de él al notar el contacto de los labios de Raven, que tanto deseaba...

-Chico Bestia...-Susurró ella.

Sus corazones se aceleraron...Tan solo necesitaban un segundo más y estar unos milimetros más cerca. Y...

* * *

¡¿Y?! No! No lo dejes ahi!! Pues si! xD. Aqui acaba. Llamarme malvada y decir que es una mierda, lo que sea, pero si no le dejo ahi...¿como me aseguro de que acabes sin uñas de tanto mordertelas, Espe? xD ¿¿O tan solo un review de otra persona que no sea de los de siempre y ver que más gente lo lee para animarme y subir mi maldita y baja autoestima?? U.U O.O xD. Igual me pasé un poquito con lo que Raven piensa de si misma, pero yo a veces me siento así de mal conmigo misma...Y sobretodo cuando sabes que amas a alguien y no te corresponde, te echas la culpa por no ser pefecto/a... Vereis, os explico un poco como funcionaba mi mente mientras lo escribía....Iba a cortarlo un poco más adelante, pero dije: "_¡BAH! Lo más interesante es esto!" _Así que...tras cuatro veces quitando y poniendo, quitando y poniendo...No lo pongo. Esto dejará más intriga que el comienzo del próximo, que no iba a ser el comienzo xD... Lo pongo así y cuando leais el comienzo vereis como ese corte ahi da más rabia xDDD Muajajajaja...Bye, cuidaos todos y DEJAR REVIEWS!! xDDD (O mato a Chico Bestia...¬¬) Aunque si han leido mi perfil sabrán el motivo por el cual no puedo matarlo xD Chao!!


	6. Niebla

**NIEBLA**

Este quizá sea un poco más largo, pero es donde empieza la acción xD Más o menos...Espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

Varios gritos, ruido de gente corriendo y una llamada.

-¡¡CHICOS!!-Era Cyborg-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Robin y Star!

Chico Bestia y Raven miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Cyborg correr en dirección contraria a la gente.

La niebla se dispersó y corrieron hacia los puestos…O lo que quedaba de ellos.

-¿Pero que ha…?-Preguntó Raven

-¡Vamos!-La urgió Chico Bestia.

Echaron a correr detrás de Cyborg, que les llevaba mucha ventaja. Todos los puestos de comida y juegos estaban, por el suelo, hechos pedazos. Cyborg estaba frente a uno, mojado y rodeado de patitos.

-¿No estaban aquí?

-Si…Estaban.-Contestó Cyborg.-Separémonos y busquemos por todas partes.

-¿Y si no los encontramos?-Preguntó Raven.

-Pues…-Nadie quería pensar eso, pero había que contar con ello.-Nos reuniremos al final de la calle.

Cyborg señaló el final de la empedrada calle, donde se veía una verja de madera que daba al final de la playa. Echó a correr hacia los locales aún abiertos para buscarlos si estaban resguardados.

Chico Bestia corrió en dirección a las casas, que estaban alejadas del bullicio de la fiesta y donde, todos los que habían salido corriendo de allí, estaban escondidos. Alguien los debería de haber visto. Pasó junto a Raven y le apretó la mano brevemente, en señal de calma y seguridad. Le sonrió mientras corría cuesta abajo.

_"Será imbécil…Yo no me asusto, ni necesito que me calmen, ni nada."-_Pensó ella. Aunque en el fondo reconocía que Chico Bestia era el único que sabía cuando estaba asustada, el que tenía el valor de decírselo y el que sabía cómo calmarla.

Con más seguridad caminó en otra dirección y la niebla de su al rededor se dispersó un poco. Tras una búsqueda de dos horas sin éxito, que solo había conseguido ponerla de los nervios y darle dolor de cabeza, se dirigió al punto de encuentro.

Conforme iba llegando, Chico Bestia y Cyborg se acercaba por el otro lado. Cyborg sujetaba a Bestita, que parecía no poder andar.

-¿Qué tal la búsqueda?-Preguntó Cyborg, apoyando a Chico Bestia en la valla y agachándose para examinarle el tobillo.

-Mal. No se donde están…Ni tampoco sé porque está todo así....-Dijo Raven, agachándose junto a Cyborg.

-Yo… ¡Ah!...Yo tampoco… ¡Au! Tampoco lo sé. Cy, ten cuidado…

-Perdona. ¿Cómo lo vais a saber si estabais allí abajo? Por cierto, ¿Qué hacíais ahí?

Raven miró a Cyborg un momento y luego miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Chico Bestia. Él le sonrió tímidamente. Ella se coloreó entera y desvió la mirada hacia el pie del chico, como si fuere el mejor libro que hubiese leído jamás. Este se decepcionó un poco ante la reacción de ella y desvió la mirada hacia la playa.

-¡Eh! ¿Esos no son…? ¡STAR! ¡ROBIN!-Empezó a gritar.

Los otros dos se levantaron y miraron la playa. Dos personas se estaban besando. Era difícil reconocer las figuras, de no ser porque la vista de lince de Chico Bestia era infalible y que el perro de peluche gigante era inconfundible.

-¡EEEH!-Gritaba el chico verde.

-A nadie le gusta que le interrumpan o que le vean haciendo eso. Es privado.-Le recordó Raven a Chico Bestia con una sonrisa y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Él sonrió y aceptó el comentario como una disculpa al comportamiento anterior.

Cyborg pasó de los dos y bajó a por Robin y Star.

-¿Puedes andar?-Le preguntó Raven a Chico Bestia.

-No, baja tú.

-¿Y dejarte solo con todo lo que ha pasado esta noche? Me quedo contigo.

-Gracias.

Chico Bestia la miró de nuevo. Había niebla, era el momento ideal…

-Ya podemos irnos al hotel.-Dijo Cyborg, subiendo otra vez con Robin, Star y el peluche.

-Ya nos ha contado Cyborg lo que ha pasado-Dijo Robin, que no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a ninguno.

-Si hubiésemos sabido lo que ocurría no os hubiéramos preocupado tanto.-Se disculpó Starfire.

-Bueno, Raven y yo tampoco sabemos que ha pasado exactamente.

Cyborg sujetó a Chico Bestia y se pusieron en marcha, camino del hotel.

-Os lo contaré…Estaba tranquilamente haciendo fotos a un grupo de japoneses acróbatas… ¡Ya os las enseñaré, son formidables! El caso es que empezó a espesar una misteriosa niebla-continuó, con tono de misterio.-Nadie parecía prestarle atención, hasta que alguien gritó. Una mujer salió corriendo y diciendo cosas como: ¡El monstruo de la niebla! y ¡Estamos perdidos! . Yo me di la vuelta… ¡ZAS!

Todos se asustaron, y le prestaron más atención.

-Vi a gente corriendo.

-¿Y?-Preguntó Raven.

-Y os busqué a todos. Ya está.

-Para eso tanto misterio… -.-u -Se quejó Robin.

-Luego me informé un poco. Encontré a un hombre que tenía pinta de sabio y quise preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido…Pero salió corriendo diciendo que yo le quería atracar o no sé que. Pero un chaval de unos veinte años muy majo me explicó la leyenda de la ciudad.

-¿Leyenda? ¿Eso no son siempre mitos y bulos?-Preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Si…Me contó que se decía que hace muchos años un científico loco que se quería apoderar del mundo y que vivía en la ciudad empezó a crear criaturas horribles que solo salían en fechas de fiesta para capturar victimas y comérselas…

-¡AAAAH!-Se asustó Star.

-…Pero aprovechaban la niebla para ocultarse.-Cyborg no le hizo caso.-Cuando hay niebla muy espesa se ponen en alerta y se esconden. Por eso salen corriendo. Nadie ha visto a esas criaturas hasta hoy.

-¿Cómo estás seguro de que esa mujer no miente porque es una paranoica de esas?-Dijo Raven, sin darle importancia a la "ficticia" historia que contaba Cyborg.

-A lo mejor iba borracha-Comentó Chico Bestia, aunque todos pasaban de él.

-Ya os digo que no me suelo creer eso…Pero me pareció ver algo raro…Una especia de criatura malformada…

-Sería un orco…-Dijo Robin, bromeando.

-O un espejo…-Comentó Raven.

Todos rieron (excepto Cyborg, claro xD) y llegaron al hotel justo antes de que cerraran la puerta.

* * *

Espero, sinceramente, que haya sido de vuestro agrado y disfrute ^^...Y que haya dejado algo de intriga sobre la leyenda de la ciudad...¬.¬ Y esa carita?! Vale, me aburro mucho, hay poco que comentar sobre esto xD...

P.D: **¡¡¡ES JUSTO QUE OS AVISE!!!** Puede que para el próximo haya lemon...prque tengo el cerebro fundido y no tengo más ideas xD. No es seguro, pero espero que a nadie le moleste. Si alguien tiene algun problema con esto que me lo comente, porque yo leo siempre los mensajes antes de publicar un capitulo ^^ Gracias, Bye!!


	7. El primer ataque

**El Primer Ataque**

Aqui dejo el séptimo capitulo, al que crei que no llegaría nunca xD. La parte en la que empieza el lemon hay un indicador que reza: "lemon" (que ilógico, no? xD). Por si alguien se lo quiere saltar o no quiere leerlo por cualquier motivo (entre ellos que es el peor lemon de la historia de los lemons xDDDD) Siento desagradar a los que no querían por ponerlo y desagradar a los querían por hacerlo tan malo, pero no tengo más luces y la inspiración me vino en la quinta hora, en valencià xD. Espero que no me linchen después de esto. (He cambiado el mensaje porque no puedo esperar que os guste ya que es el peor de todos jajajaj...u.u que depresión xD)

* * *

Entraron en el hotel y se dirigieron al ascensor. Un enorme cartel con letras rojas rezaba: Fuera de Servicio. Intentaron coger el otro ascensor, por Chico Bestia y su tobillo esquinzado, pero tampoco funcionaba.

-Disculpe-Dijo Robin, volviéndose para hablar con el botones.

-¿Si?-Dijo este, mirando a Robin algo asustado, pues no acostumbraba a ver raritos con mascara (xD)

-¿Por qué no funciona el ascensor?-Robin bajó la mirada, se sentía observado por el chico.

-Cuando estamos a punto de cerrar se desconecta la red eléctrica del hall y los ascensores, para que los huéspedes no los estropeen o si hay problemas no le pase nada al sistema. ¿Algo más señor?

-No gracias.-Se vuelve hacia los demás con cara de ilusión y al cabo de unos segundos pone cara de: "que saco de hotel" (xD).-Nos toca subir andando.

-¿No ibas a usar todo tu poder de persuasión y tu ingenio para convencerle con tus indiscutibles argumentos para que no me tocase subir a pie?- Se enfadó Chico Bestia.

-No he podido hacer nada. Es por la seguridad de la gente y el hotel.

-Pues alguien me tendrá que llevar volando.

-¿Y si nos ven? No nos podemos arriesgar a que nos reconozca todo el mundo.

-¿Y yo que hago? ¿Duermo aquí?

-Subimos despacito y ya está ^^u.-Intentó calmarlos Strafire.

Entre Cyborg y Robin, de mala gana, sujetaron a Chico Bestia y lo subieron hasta el quinto piso.

-Yo duermo en este piso-Dijo Robin. Soltó a Chico Bestia y subió él solo.

-Y yo también-Dijo Cyborg, y dejó a Chico Bestia con Raven y Star.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos contigo? ¬¬ -Preguntó Raven, sujetando a Chico Bestia.

-¿Como te han podido abandonar así?-Se quejó Starfire, y se fue a buscar a sus amigos.

Tras cinco minutos diciéndole que no iban a abrir y que no tenían tiempo decidieron que no tenía remedio.

-¿Tu donde duermes?-Preguntó Raven.

-Dos pisos más arriba…-Contestó él, avergonzado, sabiendo que tras su respuesta lo dejaría tirado.

-Nos ahorraremos un trozo de camino. Te dejo dormir en mi habitación.

-¿D-de verdad? O//O

-Si, pero espero que hagas la cama. Dame tu llave y yo dormiré allí.

-¡Ah! Vale…-Contestó el pobre mal pensado (xD)

Raven lo sujetó con fuerza y lo ayudó a subir. Casi se rompe un pie tropezando en un escalón, pero Chico Bestia la ayudó a no caer. Llegaron arriba y Raven entró en la habitación.

-Túmbate ahí.-Indicó ella, señalando la cama.-Ahora te traigo un cojín para que lo mantengas en alto. No muevas mucho el pie, ¿vale?

Él asintió y se metió en la cama. Raven volvió con un cojín y colocó el pie de Chico Bestia en alto.

-¿Está bien así?

-Si. La miró fijamente. La tenía muy cerca. Miró sus labios unos segundos. Ella le estaba muyendo la almohada para que estuviera más cómodo. Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Sin pensarlo dos veces se irguió un poco más y le alcanzó los labios. La estaba besando por fin. Que sensación tan extraña y agradable. Era maravilloso.

"_¡¿PERO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO?!-_Pensó Raven al principio. Luego se fue acostumbrando y poco a poco cerró los ojos y le correspondió. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chico Bestia y se sentó junto a él.

Chico Bestia pasó sus manos por su cintura y la acercó a él todo lo que pudo.

* * *

_**LEMON**_

Raven abrió las piernas y se puso de rodillas en la cama, sobre Chico Bestia. Deslizó sus manos por el pecho de él, hacia abajo. Agarró la tela con fuerza y tiró hacia arriba, dejando el torso de Chico Bestia desnudo. Pasó las manos por él varias veces, acariciándolo.

Chico Bestia deslizó sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica, que no pudo reprimir algunos gemidos. Él la imitó y se deshizo de la ropa que cubría las curvas y la tez pálida de Raven, que tanto le gustaba. Con delicadeza, Raven descendió con sus labios por el pecho de él, sin dejar escapar ni una micropartícula del cuerpo de Chico Bestia. Tiró de la sábana blanca y cubrió su cabeza, que ya rondaba la cintura del joven, con ella.

Chico Bestia cerró los ojos y se sonrojó acalorado. Puso una mano sobre el bulto formado en la sábana, que era la cabeza de Raven, y emitió varios gemidos.

Minutos después, Raven se destapó y recuperó su posición inicial, pero esta vez con los pantalones y los calzoncillos de Chico Bestia en la mano. Los lanzó al suelo y rodeó el cuello de Chico Bestia con sus brazos.

La besó con más pasión que antes. Chico Bestia puso sus manos en la cintura de Raven y empezó a mover la suya. Raven intentaba ahogar sus gemidos en los labios de él, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Poco después solo podían verse el uno al otro. No se habían percatado de que una intensa niebla los rodeaba de nuevo. No se veía nada, solo se oía el crujido de la cama y los gemidos de ambos.

-¡Si! ¡Sigue!

-¡No pares, Chico Bestia!

Tiempo más adelante Chico Bestia seguía con el pie en alto, pero estaba completamente desnudo, empapado y tapado hasta la cintura. Raven descansaba a su lado, también desnuda y empapada, pero tapada hasta el pecho. Tenía a Chico Bestia fuertemente abrazado.

_**LEMON**_

* * *

-Te quiero.-Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo a ti también.-Le dijo, y la besó intensamente.

-Chico Bestia…-Empezó ella, tras cinco minutos de beso intenso.

-¿Si?

-¿Es posibles que haya niebla aquí?-Preguntó ella, mirando la estancia.

-No me había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo es posible?

-La puerta corredera del balcón está abierta. Se asustó Raven.

-No habrán entrado mientras estábamos… ¿No?

-No lo sé.-Ese hecho la producía miedo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que dañasen a Chico Bestia.

-Voy a ver.-Se puso algo de ropa y se acercó a la puerta cojeando.-No te preocupes, cariño. No hay nada ni na…¡¡AAAH!!

-¡¡Chico Bestia!!-Raven se levantó envuelta en la sábana y corrió hacia él. Vio como algo enorme y horrible lo agarraba y lo lanzaba por el balcón. Cuando se acercó y miró abajo no vio ni rastro del chico.

-No…

* * *

Sé lo que pensais, sin ninguna duda. Perdonad por la expresión pero estais pensando que ha sido una mierda como la Sagrada Familia de grande (con todos mis respetos a la Sagrada Familia y a Gaudí.) Siento haberos...decepcionado no es la palabra, porque en ningun momento fui buena escribiendo xD...Siento haberos...hecho perder el tiempo más que de costumbre xD. No me apedreeis por favor!!...prometo mejorar, aunque me lleve un siglo, pero lo haré!!Todo sea por que leias algo que valga la pena...Bye!! T-T. **¡¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!!!** Ay! que mal me siento por vosotros...


	8. Confesando sentimientos

Hola!!!! ^^Después de tanto tiempo me dije: ¿Por que no continuas el fic? y me contesté vale...Aunque tardé algo de tiempo lo conseguí (Weeee! xD) El aburrimiento es maliiiisimo xD. Lo tuve que empezar en la biblioteca del instituto a primera hora y UF! me costó lo mío mantenerme despierta xD Como no me lo podía guardar y lo llevaba muy avanzado se lo tuve que dar a una amiga (nOa-94, recién registrada aqui, y que va a colgar un one-shot precioso, aunque no es de los TT, a ella no le gustan ¬¬* xD) para que me lo pasase después por msn (Gothiika_d...) No! eso son datos privados! xD Ella, que no es muy de leer, dice que le gustó. Espero que ha vosotros también. ^^

* * *

Confesando Sentimientos

Robin estaba profundamente dormido. Digo estaba porque ahora se encontraba despeinado, en pijama, frente a la puerta de su habitación y abrazando a Raven, que había bajado corriendo muy alterada y se había derrumbado momentos después.

Star le dejó una bata para que no cogiese frío, y Cyborg intentaba asimilar lo que les había explicado.

-¿Qué Chico Bestia…qué?

-Eso…-Dijo Raven, cansada de repetir la historia.-Estábamos en mi habitación. Se la cedí porque su dormitorio quedaba un piso más arriba y vosotros lo abandonasteis aquí, par de incompetentes.

Los dos chicos bajaron la mirada. Se sentían culpables de no haberle ayudado antes. Solo querían molestarle un poco, nada más. Cyborg miró alrededor, como si buscase pistas, y Robin abrazó un poco más a Raven, intentando calmarla.

-Pero de eso hace ya un rato bastante largo…-Recordó Robin.

-¿Aun estabas con él?-Preguntó Star, dejando escapar una risita que, de no ser por el tipo de pregunta que era, Raven le hubiese gritado, puesto que la situación no era nada divertida.

-Yo…Em…Bueno, él…-¿Qué contestar a aquello? Cualquier respuesta daría pie a que pensaran cosas extrañas, aunque no muy desencaminadas…

----Pensamiento de Raven si contestara SI----

-Yo…Em…Bueno, él…

-¿Él qué?-Preguntó Cyborg, muy interesado en la respuesta.

-Si-Contestó finalmente.

-¡Oh! Te quedaste con él para cuidarle-Empezó Star.

-¿Qué hicisteis ahí encerrados tanto tiempo?-Preguntó Cyborg, con tono pícaro.

-Después de todo parece que sientes algo por él…No pudiste hacer nada para salvarlo, pero lo encontraremos y volveréis a estar juntos.-Dijo Robin, con un estúpido tono molesto.

-¡¡A Raven le gusta Bestita, a Raven le gusta Bestita!!-Siguió Cy.

----Pensamiento de Raven si contestara NO----

-Yo…Em…Bueno, él…

-¿Él qué?-Preguntó Cyborg, muy interesado en la respuesta.

-No.-Contestó finalmente.

-¿Lo dejaste solo tu también?-Preguntó Star, reprochándole que lo hubiese abandonado.

-¿Y como supiste que él no estaba? Bajaste a verle, ¿cierto?-Preguntó Robin, sonriendo como un tonto. (El caso es que Robin sea tonto. xD)

-¡¡A Raven le gusta Bestita, a Raven le gusta Bestita!!-Siguió Cy.

----Fin de los pensamientos---- (Tanto pensamiento hace que me duela la cabeza xD)

-¿Él qué?-Le preguntó Cyborg.

-Estuve con él un tiempo, procurando que estuviese bien…Luego subí y poco después fui a cambiarle la bolsa de hielo del tobillo porque pensé que se habría deshecho…Y ya no estaba.-Contó ella.

-Menos mal que se te ocurrió.

-Si. Si lo hubiésemos descubierto más tarde podría estar ya muy lejos de que lo encontrásemos.

-De verdad…A veces pienso que Raven tiene razón cuando dice que sois tontos.

-O.O -.- O.O

-Se le nota mucho cuando miente. No os lo habréis creído de verdad, ¿no?

-Pues…

-Raven pasó todo el tiempo allí…Y por algún motivo desconocido no pudo hacer nada. Pero iremos a buscar a nuestro amigo y todo se solucionará.

-Gracias…Supongo-Dijo Raven, con la misma cara de sorpresa que Cyborg y Robin.

Robin y Cyborg entraron cada uno en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y salir cuanto antes a buscar a Chico Bestia. Raven se dirigió a las escaleras. Star, que también tenía que subir, le puso una mano en el hombro, a modo de consuelo.

-No sabía que te afectaría tanto- Le dijo, al verla más triste de lo que jamás la había visto.-No te preocupes lo encon...-Star enmudeció.

Raven la estaba abrazando. Estaba rodeandola con los brazos, descargando toda su tristeza en su hombro, demostrándole que la consideraba una amiga de verdad con quien se sentía segura.

-No pude evitarlo... No pude hacer nada por él... Estaba paralizada...Corrí tras él...Pero se lo llevó... Se lo ha llevado...-Dijo entrecortadamente, mientras las lágrimas le acariciaban las mejillas.

-Sé que si hubieses podido hacer algo el seguiria aquí. -Intentó consolarla.-Tú... Lo amas, ¿verdad?

Raven asintió con la cabeza y Star, dandose cuenya de que eso hacía más doloroas la perdida la acompañó y se decidió a encontrar a Chico Bestia aunque le llevase años conseguirlo.

* * *

Bueeeenoooo...(Siepre empiezo asi xD) Quizá no tenga mucho que ver, pero es para rellenar xD...Pensé en poner un capitulo remarcando la amistad entre las dos chicas, el amor de Raven por nuestro querido y adorado heroe (hablo por mi ¿OK? ¬¬) y el sentimiento de culpa de los dos bromistas incompetentes, también denominados vulgarmente como : "Cyborg" y "Robin" xD. Ya he estado pensando en hacer otros fics...Pero como aun no es seguro, no os avanzaré nada xD. Gracias! Bye! ^^

-Como seguramente tenga faltas de ortografía por haber escrito muy rápido, pido disculpas ^^ xD

(ESPE!! Esta vez no me he martirizado!! xD TQM! ^^)


	9. Robin

Hola!! Creo que he tardado mucho en continuar, pero no estaba inspirada xD Ahora mismo estoy improvisando porque el fic original está en el orde que está usando mi padre ¬¬. (Mirada cabreada a David xD) Esperemos que salga bien, porque no soy muy de improvisar xD. Sé que el titulo no es muy bueno, Espe, pero es por no comerme la cabeza xD.

* * *

**Robin**

Salieron enseguido a buscar al chico verde. Robin buscaba por los jardines interiores del hotel y junto a la piscina. Starfire controlaba el area desde el aire. Cyborg lo buscaba por fuera y los alrededores cercanos. No podía haber ido muy lejos. Raven era quien más desesperadamente lo buscaba. Se había recorrido todo el pueblo buscando alguna misera pista y no quedaba nada de él. Se había esfumado... Pero tenía que recuperarlo. No quería perder de nuevo a quien le hacia sentir especial, bien, acompañada y feliz. Aunque le costase reconocerlo lo queria de verdad. No queria seguir pasandolo mal por él.

-¿Teneis algo?-Preguntó Robin una hora más tarde, frente a la puerta del hotel.

-No-Contestó Cyborg, sentado en el suelo, agotado de buscar sin encontrar nada.

-Tenemos que encontrar a nuestro amigo.-Comentó Starfire aterrizando frente a ellos.-No se que puede haberle pasado. ó.ò

Se quedaron los tres en silencio durante varios minutos interminables y angustiosos.

-¿Donde está Raven?-Preguntó Robin, para romper el incomodo silencio que le daba dolor de cabeza.

-La vi antes y traté de traerla aqui. Estaba buscandolo hasta debajo de las piedras. Nunca la había visto asi. Está muy desesperada.

-Yo también. Agradezco no tener pelo, porque ya me lo hubiese arrancado.

Ni siquiera un comentario como aquel que hacía imaginarse la más graciosa de las situaciones les sacó una leve sonrisa o un atisbo de felicidad en la mirada.

-Deberiamos ir a por Raven. No deberia ir sola, podría pasarle algo.

-Tranquilo. No tardará en venir, aunque tienes razón.

Starfire, tras escuchar la conversación entre los dos amigos se dirigió al lugar donde Raven seguía buscando a Chico Bestia.

-Raven, no deberías estar sola. Busquemos todos juntos y asi...

-¡¿Y asi que?!-Gritó, desesperada.- ¡¿Nos cuidaremos unos a otros?! ¡Solo perderemos tiempo y podría estar en otro sito y cuando llegasemos alli ya se habría ido! ¡Y encima yo soy gafe! ¡No podeis ir conmigo!

-Se que te sientes culpable,pero no es tu culpa, Raven. Si estamos todos juntos estaremos más seguros, amiga.-Dijo la tamaranea con tono amable y tranqulizador.

-¡¿Más seguros?! ¡Yo estaba con él y no pude hacer nada! ¡¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLE!!

Starfire aguardó en silencio, reteniendo las lágrimas. No podía culparla, sabía que se debía de sentir muy mal. No dijo nada más y volvió junto a los demás.

-¿Y Raven?

-Me gritó y no quiso venir. Está empeñada en encontrarle. Yo sé que no está bien y que está llena de rabia, pero no tenía por qué gritarme. u.u

Robin abrazó a Star para consolarla, odiaba verla triste y en esos moemntos pensó en irse a dormir sin avisar a Raven, aunque eso no era un gran castigo...Ni si quiera llegaba a castigo.

-Yo no quiero dejar de buscar a Chico Bestia, pero por el día se verá todo mejor y es menos posible que aparezca esa misteriosa niebla.-Comentó Cyborg.

-Ir a descansar. Cuando os hayais levantado estareis mucho mejor y nos costará menos encontrar a Chico Bestia. Yo esperaré a que vuelva Raven y buscaré un poco más a nuestro amigo.

Cyborg subió las escaleras como si le pesase el alma. Star le dio un beso a Robin y lo siguió. El chico maravilla se quedó en la calle, abrazandose a si mismo. Tenía frío a pesar de llevar un abrigo de plumas que calentaba bastante. Buscó a Chico Bestia durante unas horas más. Ya empezaba a amanecer cuando Raven, cansada y con ojeras, aparecía por la derecha del hotel.

-Yo...No he...-Dijo frente a Robin.

No hizo falta decir más. Robin la abrazó y ella rompió a llorar. Al notar que tiritaba Robin le puso su abrigo y le sonrió para calmarla.

-Tranquila, se arreglará. Siempre se arregla ^^ Necesitas descansar, aunque sea unas pocas horas.

Robin le abrió la puerta para quen entrase. Miró hacia el mar, por donde salía el sol y le pareció diviisar algo de niebla. Poco después una horrible figura identica a la que Raven había visto atacar a Chico Bestia se estaba llevando a Robin. Raven quedó paralizada por el miedo pero se lanzó poco después a ayudarle. La niebla desapareció y Robin quedó tendido en el suelo.

-¿Q-que era eso?-Preguntó Robin.

-Es lo que atacó a Chico Bestia ayer-Contestó ella.-No sé lo que es, pero la leyenda de este sitio es cierta.

Raven ayudó a Robin a ponerse en pie y se acercaron otra vez a la puerta.

-Oye, ¿crees que podría ser...?-Robin se calló de repente y Raven volteó de nuevo. Mientras aquella cosa volvía a por Robin, un gran tantaculo negro que procedía de aquella masa que se lo tragaba, sujetaba la puerta y le impedía salir.

-¡Robin!-Raven aporreaba la puerta, tratando de romper el cristal- ¡¡ROBIN!!

Segundos después Robin se había esfumado y Raven se había quedado sola frente a la puerta de cristal del hotel. El hall estaba absolutamente vacío y ligeramente iluminado por la luz del sol nacienye. Aun notaba sus gritos retumbando en sus oídos.

* * *

Aqui acaba la cosa! xD De momento...¬¬ xD Espero que os haya gustado mi improvisación y que me escribais reviews, que siempre recibo poquitos y me animan bastante cuando me decis que os gusta, puesto que poca gente me lo dice vuestras palabras son muy agradecidas ^^ Espe espero que te guste, porque lo improvisé por ti porque mi padre esaba en el orde que tenía el original xD. Si a alguien le gusta de verdad debería agredecerselo también a ella porque lo hice por su culpa xD Te Quiero! ^^ Deseo que os guste a todos!!! Gracias ^^


	10. Robin, ¿el todopoderoso?

SI! xD El tiutlo es graciosiiiiiisimo, pero no tenia mas cosas en mente ^^u No es que adore a Robin, ni nada, es que me pareció comico y dije: "esto llamará la atención" Y asi lo leeis xD Espero que os guste ^^

Siento haber tardado tanto en continuar ^^u xD

**

* * *

Robin, "¿el todopoderoso?"**

-¡Star! ¡Cyborg! Robin..Él...-Raven no podía ni hablar. ¿Por que siempre que sentía a alguien cercano a ella le pasaba algo? Ahora se sentía mucho más nerviosa que antes. Y Chico Bestia no estaba allí para calmarla...

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Robin?-Preguntó Starfire, intentando no alterarse.

-Él...Aquella cosa...Lo que se llevó a Chico Bestia...-Raven sentía que le faltaba el aire. Se sentía maldita. Condenada a estar sola sin poder acercarse a nadie o amar a alguien por la seguridad de esa pobre persona.

-¿Otra vez?-Empezó a rodearlos nuevamente la niebla.-¡Y ahora esto!

-Cada vez que aparece esto en la ciudad pasa algo malo. La leyenda no es un cuento de hadas o en este caso de monstruos, es cierta.

-Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí.-Apuntó Starfire.-Manteneos alerta.

Raven caminó delante, con la manos extendidas, preparada para crear un escudo protector por si alguna extraña criatura planeaba atacarlos saliendo de repente de la niebla. Cyborg caminaba despacio, hacia atrás, por si atacaban por la espalda. Starfire volaba en el centro. Sus verdes y encendidos encendidos vigilaban por los lados.

-Bien.-Habían atravesado el neblinoso pasillo y nada ni nadie les había atacado.-Tenemos que encontrar a Robin.-Explicó Cyborg.

-Si no encontramos a Robin no resolveremos esto.-Se lamentaba la pelirroja.

-Robin no es el "todopoderoso".-Se quejó Raven.-Podemos hacerlo sin él.

-Él es el que más trabaja, es el líder y sin él nos costará más ayudar a Chico Bestia.

-¡Seguro que Chico Bestia podría incluso salvarse solo!-Raven se dio la vuelta, cruzando los brazos, y les dio la espalda a los demás.

-Raven...-empezó Cyborg, agarrándola por los hombros. Star cerró los ojos y miró a otro lado.-Ella siempre ha confiado en Robin. Sabes que Robin es muy lógico y siempre sabe resolver las cosas. Ella deposita su confianza en él porque es quien le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe.-Intentaba que entrase en razón, pero Raven seguía enfadada.

-Si, lo sé. Pero Chico Bestia no es imbécil. Es tan poderoso como cualquiera de nosotros. Nunca confiamos en él ni en su capacidad de luchar solo. Podría confiar en él. O en que nosotros podemos salvar a Robin en lugar de dejar que él nos salve siempre. Puede que le haya enseñado mucho, pero es no quiere decir que se infravalore pensando que sin él no es nada. Ni siquiera me preocupa que me infravalore a mi, porque yo se bien lo que valgo, pero puede desprenderse de Robin y valerse por si misma...

-¡¡AAAAAH!!

-¡STAR!-Gritaron Raven y Cyborg al unísono. Y simultáneamente saltaron a socorrerla.

Tiraron de ella, pero una masa negra, similar al agua pero mucho más viscosa, la tenía fuertemente presa.

-¿Que-demonios-es-esto?-Preguntó Cyborg, con cada tirón que daba de Star.

Raven, confiando en la fuerza de Cyborg, soltó a Starfire y se acercó a tocar aquella cosa, pero no se dejó ni rozar. Segundos después desapareció, y Star con ella.

-Ahora también la hemos perdido a ella.-Se lamentó Raven.-Y lo ultimo que hice fue gritarle...

-Cuando vuelva podrás disculparte.-La animó Cyborg, sonriendo y muy confiado.

-Si es que vuelve...-Dijo Raven cabizbaja, y caminó hacia la puerta del hotel, dejando a Cyborg de piedra y quebrando sus esquemas.-¿Vienes? Voy a buscarlos por toda la ciudad.- Y Cyborg la acompañó hasta la puerta, donde se separaron para buscar.

* * *

-¿Ha visto usted a un chico con antifaz? Es así de alto.-Y puso una mano más o menos a su altura.- Es moreno, con el pelo de punta y lleva capa y mayas.-Terminó. Y mientras lo describía se dio cuenta de que ese chico combinaba mal los colores.

-JAJAJAJAJA...-Un joven de aspecto de drogodependiente empezó a reír, pensando que Raven también tenía alucinaciones.-Si, iba con un elefante rojo en miniatura, ¿verdad?-Y se fue dejando a Raven fuera de combate.

* * *

-¿Ha visto a una chica pelirroja? Alta, con los ojos verdes. Lleva falda y botas lilas. Y habla el idioma de otro planeta.

-¿Me toma por loco?

-No, señor. Por supuesto que no.-Dijo Cyborg sarcásticamente.

-¡Pues ya está!-Se quejó un señor mayor que vestía una capa roja y unos calzoncillos por fuera de un traje de baño femenino.-¡Sayonara, Baby!-Y se fue corriendo con el brazo extendido hacia adelante, como si volase.

* * *

-¿Ha visto pasar a un chico verde, algo más bajito que yo, con las orejas de punta y en calzoncillos negros? La ultima vez que le vi iba así...-Aclaró Raven.

-Si.-Contestó la anciana y a Raven se le iluminó la cara.-La cabalgata de duendes del verano acaba de pasar. Deberían haber llegado ya a la avenida del Sol. No se como se les ocurre salir a la calle después de que nos atacarán los monstruos de la niebla.-Raven se quedó K.O. Y la ancianita se fue muy feliz.

* * *

-Nada. Nadie me cree o nadie los ha visto.

-Los hemos perdido...

-No seas tan negativo. Ya hemos descubierto como llaman a esas cosas.-Ella también estaba preocupada.

-Si.-Cyborg no escuchaba nada de lo que le había dicho Raven.-Star ha sido ahogada en un mar negro y viscoso y si Robin hubiese aparecido Starfire seguiría aquí...

-Cyborg, por favor, no me alteres...-La niebla volvía a rodearlos y nadie se percataba.

-Y a Chico Bestia hace mucho que lo perdimos, no volverá...Están los tres acabados y somos los siguientes...

-¡¡CYBORG!!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAH!!!

-¡¿Cyborg?! ¡¿CYBORG?!

A Cyborg se lo había llevado un enorme pájaro deforme de color negro y de aspecto viscoso, como un cadáver descomponiéndose. Y Raven se vio sola nuevamente...

* * *

¿Por que hago a Raven sufrir tanto?

Por que soy muy celosa y Bestita es mio... xD Es broma. Solo es para darle vida y preocupar a lector jejeje...

Solo puedo esperar que os haya gustado y que no me tireis piedras xD Con tomates me conformo y asi me hago una ensaladita xD

Bye, os quiero! ^^

P.D. Para "La Caña de España" (si lee esto): En el fic de "Detective CB" me mandaste un review diciendome que si "Mix" era "Dana", la protagonista de "Crónicas de la Torre", la trilogía de Laura Gallego. xD Pues la descripción está basada en ella porque, como dice en mi perfil, soy fan de esa escritora. ^^


	11. Control

Aqui va el **PENULTIMO** capitulo de este pésimo fic. (Si, ya me estoy martirizando ¬¬*) Solo espero que el anterior os haya gustado y que el próximo, que es el final, os guste xD Y a ver si me centro más en la caja de música, que ya tengo una idea. Me inspiraré en "Mi rosa negra" Para tratar la relación de _My favourite couple_ (L) xD Se me va la pinza, pero los escritores locos suelen tener más exito, no? xDD.

**

* * *

**

Raven salió disparada en la dirección en la que volaba aquel pajarraco inmundo llevándose a Cyborg, el último amigo que le quedaba, con él. Corría entre la niebla pensando en tenderle una trampa cuando llegase a su destino. Tendría que aterrizar en alguna parte. La niebla le privaba mucho de la visión a su alrededor, pero el cielo lo veía perfectamente. Veía a Cyborg intentando zafarse de las garras de aquel animalucho, si es que se le podía llamar así a esa cosa que, aunque se viese que era similar a un pájaro, no parecía un animal.

De vez en cuando miraba al frente para evitar chocarse con algo, pero solía mirar constantemente al cielo para no perder al "monstruo de la niebla". Iba directo a un alto edificio que estaría unas calles más allá. Como tendría que esquivarlo decidió cambiar de dirección para aproximarse más y quedar justo debajo de aquel ser volador. Pero este no esquivó el edificio, lo atravesó. Raven corrió más rápido para verlo salir por el otro lado, pero no lo hizo.

No salió de allí. Simplemente había buscado un lugar alto y alejado de Raven para desaparecer sin que nadie se percatase de como lo hacía. Raven paró en seco y un enorme sentimiento de soledad y angustia se apoderó de nuevo de ella. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría. Tenía sus emociones bajo control y no las dejaría salir. Ella no se podía sentir triste, ni podía apreciar a nadie. Pero ella ya apreciaba a sus amigos. Y esos sentimientos habían salido a la luz recientemente. Había llorado junto a Robin recibiendo el cariño de un hermano y había discutido con Starfire sintiendo dolor por enfadarse con ella. Cyborg la había alterado como solían hacer los hermanos pequeños o los primos y se había sentido solo acompañada por él, como si fuese su único amigo. Y lo peor...

-_En todo caso, lo mejor...-_Se corrigió ella mentalmente, dibujando una pícara sonrisa y coloreando de escarlata su cara.

Había sentido amor. Amor verdadero. Se había enamorado de Chico Bestia. Le había besado y había experimentado cosas extraordinarias. Había hecho el amor con él. Lo había hecho y recibió el amor más puro e intenso que cualquiera hubiese deseado. Lo había sentido y no se había controlado. No tenía todas sus emociones bajo control.

En estas últimas veinticuatro horas había sentido todo lo que no se había permitido sentir en casi toda su vida.

Caminaba por el puente que daba a la playa. La misma playa donde había tenido su primer y fallido intento de besar a Chico Bestia. Sintió mariposas en el estómago y cierta felicidad. Una nítida imagen de ellos dos a punto de besarse en mitad de la noche se dibujó frente a ella, en el lugar exacto donde habían estado. Luego escuchó lejos y con eco la voz de Cyborg advirtiéndolos de la desaparición de Robin y Star y al recordar su cara y la de Chico Bestia se echó a reír levemente. Luego imaginó a Chico Bestia de nuevo. Sus ojos iluminados como la primera vez que se rió de uno de sus chistes, su tranquilizadora sonrisa y su voz llamándola entre risas para que se uniera a ellos y fuese a la pizzería. La tristeza ocupó de repente un gran hueco en su corazón pensando que jamás repetiría un momento como aquel.

-Mis emociones están totalmente bajo control... Solo estoy confusa por tantos sentimientos. Encontraré a mis amigos y dejaré claras mis intenciones.-Empezó a caminar y durante el trayecto hacia ninguna parte iba aclarando sus ideas y a la vez, intentaba encontrar la forma de recuperar a los titans.-_A Cyborg le trataré como siempre cuan__do vuelva. Ya no será mi hermano pequeño juguetón y travieso. Solo será un bromista divertido más en la torre T. A Starfire le pediré disculpas por __haberle__ gritado y podrá seguir viniendo a mi cuarto. Solo fingiré que es mi mejor amiga para __no herirla, per__o dejará de serlo. Así, si le ocurre algo, no me alteraré y no sentiré nada. Robin será solo el líder. No sentiré que se preocupa por __mí__. Se preocupa por todo el grupo porque es su obligación. Todos los demás son incluso más __importantes__ que yo. Ya no soy su__ "hermana". Y Chico Bestia... Él solo será mi amor de una noche. Pondré cualquier excusa y diré que no siento nada por él. Solo fue, como dirían los adolescentes de hoy en día, "el polvo de una noche". Ya se buscará la vida sin __mí__. Ni siquiera estará enamo__rado. Yo seré para él su nuevo ligue. El rollo al que le da cuatro besos y luego se olvida de que existo. Estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Pero si saliese con otra... No me dolería, porque no le quiero... Pero eso no es tan fácil. En el fondo sé que le __quiero..._

Todo era una maraña de imágenes y palabras en la cabeza de Raven. "Haré como que no… pero en el fondo es..." o "Le diré... aunque yo se que..." Nada tenía sentido y no se podía concentrar en sacar todo eso de su cansada cabeza. Necesitaba un respiro y no tenía tiempo porque necesitaba encontrar a sus amigos. O a sus compañeros de trabajo… Pero una idea asaltó su cerebro despejando todas las dudas y haciendo que sus ganas de descansar desaparecieran.

Ella podía entrar en contacto con la mente de las personas y las criaturas e incluso podía buscar en otras dimensiones. Se puso a correr, deshaciendo el camino andado y llegó a la puerta del hotel. ¿Por qué iba caminando y no volando? Quizá la excitación del momento había borrado de su mente que tenía una capacidad especial que le permitía hacer aquello. Pero también había corrido para seguir a Cyborg cuando lo secuestró aquello. Quizá también se había olvidado al estar más concentrada en el peligro que podía correr la vida de su amigo y que si conseguía llegar al mismo destino al que iba aquel monstruo podría salvar a los demás también.

Subió en ascensor hasta su habitación. Las piernas le fallaban de nervios y no se creyó capaz de subir a pie. Abrió la puerta y encontró la habitación sin arreglar. No había puesto el acostumbrado cartel que indicase al servicio de limpieza que podía entrar. La cama estaba deshecha y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar quienes y como la habían dejado así. Encontró la ropa de Chico Bestia a sus pies. Su camiseta, un poco más allá el cinturón y luego los pantalones y los calzoncillos de los que ella misma le había desprendido la noche anterior. Se acomodó en el suelo, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, preparada para meditar. Cerró los ojos…

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos…-No levitó ni sintió nada.- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Ah!-Un grito de sorpresa se escapó entre sus labios. Al final comprendió…-Mis poderes… No funcionan.-Se incorporó, mirándose las manos con espanto, como si las llevase manchadas de la sangre de una persona a la que había asesinado a sangre fría, poseída por el demonio y no fuese consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.- Están anulados… ¡so debía de ser lo que Robin intentó decirme antes de desaparecer! Está pasando otra vez… Pero yo no siento que tenga miedo. Si no se lo que es… ¿Cómo ayudaré a los otros?

Los nervios se apoderaban de ella otra vez. Paseaba por la habitación recordando desde el comienzo de las vacaciones. Se había enfadado con Chico Bestia-_Pero esa emoción no la negué. No oculté que estuviese enfadada como la primera vez que esto sucedió. Negaba tener miedo y por eso me pasó esto. Pero el enfado no ha encontrado otra salido por no dejarlo salir. Yo lo dejé salir… Eso no puede ser, entonces…_-Recordó la primera vez que iba a besar a Chico Bestia. Se puso nerviosa y apareció la niebla. ¡Eran los nervios! Había reprimido la emoción de besar a Chico Bestia para que nadie supiese que estaba nerviosa como una niña a punto de ver al dentista.

-Estoy nerviosa.-Admitió. Pero, ¿lo sentía? La verdad es que no parecía muy sincera.- Está claro que tengo que hacerlo de corazón. Pero también recordó que no había reconocido que Chico Bestia la tranquilizaba. Se había enfadado cuando el chico le había dado la mano para calmarla. Ella sabía que él se había dado cuenta de sus nervios y su miedo, pero no quiso reconocer que él la ayudaba a calmarse y se había enfadado en lugar de dejarse llevar. Había reprimido la tranquilidad y la calma para mantener su "reputación".- Vale. Intentaba que no me notasen nerviosa o asustada. Y no quise confiar a Chico Bestia. No quería que supiese que le quería y que me tranquilizaba.-No ocurrió nada. Y la niebla era más espesa.

_-Esa dichosa niebla… Cada vez que aparece se lleva a quienes me importan. Y ahora encima no puedo hacer nada. Bueno… En todo este tiempo no pude hacer nada, pero no lo sabía.__ El caso es que…-_miró la niebla a su alrededor.-_…si se ha llevado a mis seres queridos por mi culpa y ahora, por mi culpa, está apareciendo otra vez pero ya se ha llevado a todos mis amigos, ¿viene…a por…mi? –_ Un horrible tentáculo negro apareció de la niebla. Ya le resultaba conocido, se había llevado a Robin y al amor de su vida. Intentó luchar contra él, pero no podía hacer nada sin sus poderes.

-¡VALE! Te… Tengo miedo.-Ahora tenía miedo. El miedo de desaparecer como sus amigos.-Y me siento sola. Había dejado de sentirme así pero ahora ese sentimiento ha vuelto. Y no quiero sentirme así. Y estoy nerviosa y Chico Bestia es el único que me calma. Porque le quiero.- Ya había terminado. Lo había expresado todo. Pero el tentáculo seguía allí, sujetándola con fuerza. Si sacar los sentimientos afuera no funcionaba ya no le quedaba nada por probar.

-_Si esto no funciona es porque mis amigos no han desaparecido por este motivo. __Y ahora no puedo hacer nada. Seguramente ya estén acabados como dijo Cyborg, y yo seré la siguiente.-_Pero ni siquiera había intentado probar su poder. Pensó en hacerlo, aunque lo sirviese da nada.

-Azarath Metrion ¡ZINTHOS! -El poder salió de ella como si nunca se hubiese ido. Y se sintió con fuerzas de liberarse. Podía ser que hubiese perdido a sus amigos, pero ella no se dejaría atrapar ni dejaría al mundo desprotegido de aquella cosa. La destruiría… La mataría y se aseguraría de que nadie corriese la suerte de sus amigos y de que ninguna familia se sintiese como ella.

Se alejó de aquel monstruoso tentáculo y voló sobre él, lanzándole todo lo que encontraba en la habitación. Destrozó mesillas de noche, puertas de armario e incluso la puerta del baño. Aquel monstruo no se atemorizó ni retrocedió. Ni tan siquiera se protegió. Volvió a intentar cogerla, pero ella lo esquivó con grácil movimiento del que ni ella se hubiese creído capaz. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y pensó en todos sus amigos. Tenía que hacer que aquello desapareciese. _Vio a Cyborg arreglando el coche junto a ella_. Se acercaba para llevársela. _Se vio con Starfire meditando. _Aquella cosa fría y pegajosa la rodeó. _Iba vestido de blanco y abrazaba a Robin. Le daba las gracias por haberla ayudado. _Una especie de mezcla de muchos animales mutantes emergió frente a ella. El tentáculo que la arrastraba pertenecía "eso". _Chico Bestia llamaba a su puerta y se disculpaba con ella. Luego lo abrazaba. Chico Bestia la abrazaba con fuerza cuando ella se separó de Robin. Ahora la tenía abrazada por la cintura, en la na__ve de Valyor. Chico Bestia la ayudaba a levantarse tras haber sido atacada por Terra. Chico Bestia, tumbado en una cama, se incorporaba para besarla por primera vez. Chico Bestia la sacaba del coche accidentado de Cyborg. Nuevamente Chico Bestia… Todos los momentos con Chico Bestia….-_ Raven extendió los brazos hacia aquello.

-¡¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!- Un aura negra cubrió a aquello y lo hizo explotar en mil pedazos que se desintegraron en el aire. No quedó nada en el suelo. Solo una Raven inconsciente completamente sola.

* * *

Es malo, eeh? xD Solo os quiero dar las gracias, como siempre, por perder el tiempo aqui, que si lo lee alguien me sube la moral xD (LA POCA QUE ME QUEDA XD) Hasta el próximo capitulo!! ^^

Dejarme aunque sea reviews cortitos que me vengo abajo T.T (No os doy pena?! xD)

Bye, gracias! ^^

Control.


	12. Adiós vacaciones

¡Vaya! Ya el final… Parece mentira que este fic sea el que más reviews tiene. Con lo que me gustaba a mi "Detective Chico Bestia"… 31 a 27 más o menos… No hay color xD. ¡Y con la caja de música hay un abismo! Solo tiene 3 reviews T.T. Mi primer fic tiene 17 creo, pero bueno... Si este tiene más fama me alegraré xD. Solo espero que, siendo el que más reviews tiene os guste de verdad. ¡Ya sé que "está bien… un poco soso, pero bien…" ¿Pero que el voy a hacer?! u¬¬ xD

* * *

**Adiós, relajantes y merecidas vacaciones.**

-Raven…-Alguien la llamaba y la movía con una mano. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y ver algo desagradable. -Raven…-El tono de voz sonaba preocupado. Le puso una mano debajo de la cabeza, como si quisiera incorporarla. -¡Raven! Empezaba a desesperarse, pero si ella no sabía quién era, no se quería arriesgar a nada. -¡Háblame, por favor! -Conocía esa voz.

-¿Chico Bestia?-Preguntó y abrió los ojos por fin. Lo veía todo borroso.

-Raven, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? – La besó suavemente en los labios.

-¡Chico Bestia! ¡Eres tú! –Abrió los brazos y le rodeó el cuello mientras lo besaba con lágrimas en los ojos. –Te quiero.

-Y...Y yo a ti… -Se quedó atónito. -¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡Chicos! –Llamó a los demás, que estaban buscando pistas por tofo el hotel y los alrededores. Querían saber quien había atacado a Raven. Se había olvidado de ellos cuando ella se despertó y lo besó. -¡CHICOS!

-Verás… -No sabía cómo empezar.- Recordarás el día en el que te negué tantas veces que tenía miedo, ¿verdad? Hace ya un año o dos. –Él asintió. –Pues ha pasado otra vez. Cuando tu desapareciste y todos los demás también era porque no tenía bajo control mis emociones. No dejaba salir mis sentimientos y había perdido los poderes. Mis sentimientos y mis poderes habían buscado otra salida y por eso no podía dominar ninguna de las dos cosas.

-¡Vaya! Volviste a tener miedo y quisiste ocultarlo, ¿verdad? -Rió él.

-No exactamente. Sentí miedo, si, cuando desapareciste. También estaba nerviosa. Cada vez que te acercabas a mí, o cada vez que intentabas besarme. Cuando el coche se estrelló y te quedaste conmigo aun estando enfadada contigo. –Empezó a enumerar todas las cosas por las que había pasado. –O cuando me enfadé con Starfire. Cuando Cyborg me desesperó. Cuando me sentí sola… Todas esas cosas me las guardé para mí. Ni siquiera te dejé que vieses que me tranquilizaba cuando me tocabas y me dabas ánimos en silencio.

-Yo siempre que te notaba nerviosa quería calmarte. No me gustaba ver tu expresión tan tensa. Pero, parecía que no funcionaba.-Él bajó la mirada, apenado.

-Y aun así seguías haciéndolo. Yo no quería que me viese nadie así. Tú eras el único que parecía darse cuenta aunque no me dejase ver. Pero yo no quería que supieses que también eras el único que podía calmarme.

-Parece que estas vacaciones solo nos han dado más trabajo. –Bromeó Chico Bestia. -Ahora podré decirle yo a Robin: _"¡No son vacaciones!". _Como cuando fuimos a Tokio.

Raven sonrió y entonces entraron los demás por la puerta. Se acercaron a Raven y Robin le puso una mano en la frente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. –Contestó ella, sonriendo al ver de nuevo a Robin haciendo de hermano mayor.

-Debería avisar a los ciudadanos sobre la verdad de su leyenda. –Dijo el pelo-pumuky.

-Creo que será lo mejor. – Asintió Cyborg. –Ve tú, que tienes un gran don de la palabra.

Robin lo miró unos momentos con mala cara. Luego no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de Cyborg. Le resultaba muy difícil enfadarse con él. Se levantó y salió por la puerta del dormitorio.

-Nosotros llevaremos a Raven a fuera. Le vendrá bien un poco de aire. Además, ahora que está oscureciendo la brisa se notará más. –Le dijo Starfire a su novio antes de que se alejase demasiado.

-Me parece bien. Procuraré no tardar mucho.- Robin le sonrió y ella se acercó. –Solo espero que este último día que nos queda podamos disfrutarlo. Parece que seamos un imán para el peligro. –Star le dio un beso en la mejilla y él bajó por las escaleras para salir a la calle.

* * *

Robin llegó a un edificio tras mucho preguntar a la gente. Pedía ir a un sitio donde pudiera informar de un suceso a quien estuviese a cargo de la ciudad. O, aunque tuviese que hacerlo él, comunicar a todo el mundo una noticia importante. Las calles de la ciudad eran muy confusas. Habían muchos edificios de por medio y cuando llegaba a la mitad de las indicaciones que le habían dado ya no sabía si debía ir a la derecha o a la izquierda, pero sentía el impulso de darse de cabezazos contra el edificio que tenía delante.

-Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Preguntó un hombre trajeado, con gafas de sol y con un pinganillo en la oreja, dirigiéndose al chico del antifaz.

-Me gustaría hacer un comunicado importante a todos los ciudadanos.- Dijo él, algo intimidado.- Si es posible, claro. –Dijo como si quisiera disculparse por ser muy atrevido con la petición.

-¿Es realmente importante?

-Si no fuese importante no vendría aquí. Pondría un cartel en la ventana de mi habitación.-Contestó, pensando que aquel hombre bromeaba.

-Las tres últimas veces que alguien utilizó el balcón de "Anuncios importantes" solo comunicó estupideces.

-Para usted serían estupideces, pero para muchas personas sería importante. Por ejemplo, que haya acabado una huelga de trabajadores o de taxistas o algo… -Le explicó Robin, como si fuese tonto.

- ¿Le parece a usted, señor, importante saber que Paco hace descuentos en bebidas a quien lleve la chapa de la botella de la ultima cerveza que consumió allí?

-Pues… No mucho.

- ¿Y le parece importante saber que Trini ha tenido mellizos y Maruja les bordó los nombres en "colorines" en las mantitas de las "cunitas"?

-Verdaderamente no… -Robin empezaba a avergonzarse por haberle parecido una estupidez que aquel hombre le preguntase si su comunicado era importante.

-¿Le parece importante saber que el próximo Madrid-Barça es el jueves y que lo pondrán en el bar de Paco que ahora hace descuentos a aquellos que pidan la tapa de jamón ibérico en lugar del pincho de tortilla de patata?

-Hombre… Lo del bar de Paco ya es excesivo… -Empezó él.

-¿Verdad? –Le dijo el otro, con una cara de felicidad al haber encontrado a alguien que compartía su opinión.

-¡Pero hablamos de un Madrid-Barça, por Dios! –Se escandalizó Robin. –Eso tiene que saberlo hasta el Papa. –El hombre de negro lo miró con cara de estupefacción. Robin puso cara de disculpa. –Soy muy fanático. ¿Me deja hacer el comunicado?

-Adelante. –Dijo el pobre hombre, con cara alucinada y con una voz que dejaba bien claro que el mundo se le había venido abajo. –Dígame su nombre y nos encargaremos de que tenga el balcón libre para comunicar eso tan importante a los ciudadanos.

-Me llamo Robin. Y quiero que sepa que es muy urgente. De verdad. Los superhéroes no comunicamos tonterías.

Tras ver la seria expresión de Robin y saber que era un superhéroe pareció tomárselo en serio y asegurarse de que el balcón estuviese libre lo antes posible.

-Si es la primera vez que comunica algo yo puedo quedarme a su lado para que no se ponga nervioso.

-Ya estoy nervioso.

* * *

-¿Cómo fue?

-¿El qué?

-Lo que le hiciste a Chico Bestia en la cama ¡No te digo! El cómo nos salvaste.-Dijo Cyborg levantándose.

-¡Ah! Eso…- Respiró tranquila.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Solo reconocí que os echaba de menos, que me sentía sola y que había tenido miedo. –Miró a Chico Bestia. Él ya sabía que también había sentido amor, pero no creyó necesario contárselo a nadie más.

-Y yo quería decirte, Starfire, que siento mucho haberme enfadado contigo. Pero estaba mal y, ya sabes…

-Lo sé. –Y no pudo evitar correr a abrazarla. A Raven se le saltaron algunas lágrimas y no se molestó en esconderlas.

Star se sentó, sonriendo y llorando también, en su silla frente a Raven. Cyborg trajo refrescos para todos y al pasar junto a Raven le alborotó el pelo como solía hacer con Chico Bestia.

-Ahora que estás con mi mascota favorita eres como mi hermanita, que lo sepas. –Le advirtió él.- Aquello quería decir que sería tan victima de sus bromas como Robin y su novio.

-Pero no te pases con ella. Tu objetivo soy yo. –Le advirtió Chico Bestia a Cyborg también, mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón de Raven y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Sí, si…-Decía el otro, haciendo ver que pasaba de sus advertencias, mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca. - ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso si que no! –Se quejó de pronto, al ver a Chico Bestia inclinarse para besarla.

-¿Qué? –Chico Bestia comprendió. -¡Ah! ¿Esto te molesta? –Preguntó divertido.

-No. –Dijo el otro. Desviando la mirada.

- Seguro. –Dijo el chico verde, con una sonrisa de suficiencia para molestar a su amigo. Se inclinó un poco más y empezó a besuquear a Raven mirando de rojo a Cyborg.

-¡Déjame! –Gritó el otro.- No me importaba nada vuestra relación, pero si vais a estar todo el día besuqueándoos, paso.

Chico Bestia y él empezaron a insultarse en plan broma mientras Starfire los observaba divertida.

-_Y pensar que me habría podido perder este momento… Las risas de Star, los piques de Cyborg y los besos de Chico Bestia…-_Pensó ella, sintiéndose incapaz de volver a ocultar sus sentimientos por miedo a perderse algo como aquello.

* * *

-Bien… Em… -Robin se hallaba junto al hombre trajeado, mirando a una multitud de ciudadanos que esperaba saber algo realmente importante.- ¿Cómo empiezo?

- Le aconsejo que nombre la causa de su comunicado. Luego diga lo que ha ocurrido y entonces explíquese.

-Era una pregunta retorica.-Dijo Robin, volviéndose a mirarlo. –Pero gracias. –Y se volvió hacia los ciudadanos. Se sentía estúpido. ¿Por qué hacían ese tipo de convocaciones para decir cosas importantes? O no tan importantes como los descuentos en el bar de Paco. - ¿P-podría hablar usted? No me siento muy animado como para dirigirme a tantos desconocidos.

-Vale.-Dijo el otro avanzando.-Pero que conste que esto no se va a repetir.

-_No creo que haga falta tampoco.-_Pensó Robin.

-Ciudadanos, os he congregado aquí para un comunicado urgente. Este joven.-Y señaló a Robin-Tiene una valiosa información que ESTA VEZ -Robin vio como la gente se volvía para mirar a cierto grupito de hombres allí abajo.-ES IMPORTANTE. Y no tiene nada que ver con el bar de Paco.

Robin vio muchas caras decepcionadas, otras contenían carcajadas y muchas otras, las más arrugadas, ponían la misma cara de escepticismo que le había visto incontables veces a Raven. Se acercó al lado del hombre del traje. Este parecía haberle cogido cariño, porque no se había movido de su lado y le animaba a hablar.

-Ay…-Suspiró. Seguía sin saber cómo decir aquello. Se sentía tan estúpido como la noticia de los descuentos en la tapa de jamón de Paco.-Desde que llegué aquí- Empezó, para no quedar aun peor sin decir nada.-he escuchado muchas veces la leyenda de la ciudad. Desde entonces se porque es conocida esta zona por la ciudad de la niebla.

-¡No es una leyenda! ¡Es cierto!-Gritó alguien, seguido de varios gritos confusos que aseguraban que aquello era cierto.

-¡ES UNA LEYENDA!-Gritó él. Todo el mundo se sumió en silencio.- Solo es una leyenda. Se dice que cuando aparece la niebla aparecen monstruos y se llevan al primero que pillan. Y hace poco esto se hizo realidad. Muchos pensáis que ha dejado de ser una leyenda, pero es tan falso como la historia de la chica de la curva. No existen tales monstruos de la niebla.

-¡¿Cómo explica entonces lo de que hayamos visto a esos inexistentes monstruos?!

-Todos esos seres fueron un error. Una de mis amigas perdió el control sobre sus emociones y provocó las apariciones de esas criaturas. Todo eso lo provocó ella.

-Entonces…-Empezó alguien- ¡Su amiga quería matarnos!-Acusó.

-¡Sí! ¡Toda su panda quería destruirnos!

-¡Esa chusma quería dominar la tierra empezando por nosotros!

La gente empezó a gritar. Robin intentó calmarlos para explicarlo todo. No se había expresado con claridad. Miró al hombre de negro, buscando algún apoyo, pero este le miraba con la misma cara que todas aquellas personas. Robin volteó a mirarlos otra vez. Sacaron antorchas y horcas de Dios sabrá dónde y empezaron a abuchearlo. Se dio la vuelta, preparado para salir corriendo y llegar al hotel, pero el hombre de negro había pedido refuerzos. Todos los que estaban allí (excepto Robin) llevaban antorchas y le cerraban el paso. Los tenía muy cerca. Se dio la vuelta, se subió a la barandilla, dejando a todo el mundo estupefacto.

-Hasta la próxima.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Va a saltar?-Preguntó uno.

Robin cogió un gadget de su cinturón y de él salió una cuerda hasta un edificio lejano. Se enganchó y saltó. La multitud se dirigía hacia el lugar donde había aterrizado. Robin llevaba ventaja, pues estaba más adelante, pero ellos eran más y conocían mejor todas las calles.

* * *

Tras muchísimos, tiernos para Star y sufridos para Cyborg, minutos, Chico Bestia dejó los labios de Raven.

-Solo espero que no os paséis así lo que nos queda de vacaciones.-Empezó Cyborg- Porque pienso disfrutarlas y vuestros ruiditos me molestan.-Se reclinó el asiento y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera en un spa.

-¡SE ACABARON LAS VACACIONES!

-¿Qué narices está…?- Cyborg abrió los ojos y saltó del sillón. A lo lejos vio a Robin seguido de una multitud con antorchas.- ¡La virgen!-Y corrió a poner el coche en marcha.

Starfire, al ver a Cybrog correr, volteó y también vio a Robin. Se puso en pie de un salto.

Chico Bestia le estaba contando un chiste a Raven. Parecía realmente bueno, porque ella sonreía, pero se quedó a medias. Levantó la mirada al oír gritos. Raven se dio la vuelta y también lo vio.

-¡A LA PORRA LAS VACACIONES! ¡PARA ESTO PREFIERO SEGUIR EN LA TORRE! –Cogió de un brazo a Star cuando la tuvo al lado y salió despedido hacia el coche.

-Supongo que no todo tenía que ser de color rosa.-Dijo Chico Bestia sarcásticamente y Raven lo elevó en el aire y lo llevó hasta el coche.

-¡¿Qué has hecho para cabrearlos de esta manera?!-Le gritó Cyborg a Robin, que iba de copiloto.

-¡Creen que queremos dominar la ciudad!

-¡Slade tenía razón! ¡Os parecéis tanto que hasta te confunden con él!

-¡Déjate de bromas y arranca!

Y, discutiendo casi todo el viaje, los titans volvieron a Jump City tras sus relajadas y merecidas vacaciones.

* * *

Aquí termina la historia ^^ Espero no haberos decepcionado mucho. ^^u Me faltaba inspiración, pero quería terminarlo de una vez xD.

**Mensaje especial para Espe (jejeje :p Soy "asín" de feliz xD):** Se lo que estás pensando ¬u¬... _"¡Pobre Chico Bestia! Siempre se queda a medias"_ xD Llamáme maniática, pero es como una costumbre xD

Bye!

P.D: Por lo menos ahora puedo centrarme en "La caja de Música", que ya tengo empezado el próximo Song-Fic xD


End file.
